What’s the harm in one hello
by Hellmouth23
Summary: What’s the harm in one hello? Read more to find out!JATE oneshot.Post season 3 finale!


**What's the harm in one hello**

**Hey guys moi is back here again, posting a oneshot which is primarily based on something I had seen on one of the lost spoilers sites, but of course moi has tweaked a few bits to the way he's dreamed it, hehe. So without further interruption here it is guys and I hope you'll like it ;)**

Enjoy

She had no idea as to how long she had been standing here, in her small and quaint apartment looking at a very different reflection. Never did she think in a million years that she would be standing here, dressed in a surprisingly comfortable and formal outfit, the one she would be wearing to the place where her future would be decided. Something she had never even thought of when she was back on the island and presumed dead to the outside world.

However that was three months ago and a lot had happened since then. For both of them, she suddenly thought as she wondered just what exactly he was doing at this very minute, but she was soon pulled out of her train of thought by the clear ringing of her phone, clearly suggesting one thing to her, it was time and with that she checked herself in the mirror one more time before heading on downstairs to the car that was now waiting for her and once she was inside it set off, another car following closely behind it, completely unknownst to her of course.

"So how are ya feeling?" the person in the driver's seat tried asking the very quiet brunette sitting beside them.

"Ask me when all of this is over." she chose to utter as a response and with that the person just secretly smiled to themselves while allowing silence to fall on them once again. That was until they had finally arrived at the sight of the courthouse. Her appearance being welcomed in the style she had been forced to live with ever since she was back from a place she had accepted as her home for the past few months.

"Ms. Austin, Ms. Austin" voices kept on shouting out to gain her attention as the flashes on their cameras continuously flashed at the brunette's face, to the extent where all she saw now were spots, restricting her from walking any further, and the crowd of photographers now huddled around her didn't seem to mind it in the slightest, but lucky for her the person who had brought her here, took it upon themselves to intervene before things really got out of hand.

(An hour later)

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the most powerful form of authority in the room asked the panel of people to the side and once it was uttered, one of the jurors arose from their previously seated position, a gesture which now showed that they were about to verbally declare the fate of the brunette who was wrongly put on trial in the first place, but how was she to prove that, being that the reason she did it was blown up into smithereens that very night, which seemed like so long ago now. Again she thought to herself, so much had happened since then, and with that her thoughts went to him once again, and with that thought in mind she started to feel a familiar and warming sensation hitting her back. It almost felt like someone was burning something into her, a word, a feeling, she couldn't seem to decipher at the moment and again she couldn't afford to spend any more time dwelling upon it, especially when she heard the words……

"Not guilty" the voice in the quite room uttered and once the gavel was struck, strictly confirming what she had just heard ; she just placed her hand over her mouth and suppressed a sob that had naturally escaped as a result to what this would mean for her. That this was finally the end of the deep dark and seemingly endless tunnel she had been running through all this time.

"So how are ya feeling now?" the person now sitting behind her asked as the brunette in front of them just laughed to herself at finally being able to answer that question, and in the way she would have wanted to answer it all this time.

"I'm free" she said to herself, her expression still taking on that of a shocked one because she couldn't honestly believe that this was finally happening, but the distinct pinch she felt against her arm was enough to firstly make her yelp in pain and then erupt into laughter along with the person behind her.

Once they were done filling in some last minute paper work and all, the brunette was finally allowed to walk out through the doors of the courthouse and into the parking lot to where her friend's car was currently parked, but as she made her way with the person beside her, she felt that maybe she should just call a cab or something, because she really wanted nothing more than to enjoy her new found freedom, alone. So with that she stopped halfway, now also gaining the sudden attention of the person beside her.

"What's wrong freckles?" the voice beside her now inquired while inching themselves closer to get a better look at the reason behind her sudden change in heart.

"I think I just wanna spend the rest of my life sitting in the middle of a field or something." the brunette joked in an attempt to shield the real reason she was wanting to do this. Ever since they had been rescued, her feelings had taken even more of a ride. One that had confused her completely and almost made her think of becoming a lesbian or something at one point, but in the end all she could and would have to focus on from now on was where she was gonna run next, despite what she had assured Jack off before they were so unexpectedly rescued after the strenuous ordeal they had to go through to finally maintain it.

"You still thinking about him huh?" the person across from her asked while trying their best efforts to conceal the disappointment they felt, especially when the brunette failed to immediately respond in the way he wanted, or more so the way his heart wanted. Never the less he chose to remain quiet and patient, waiting for the woman in front of him to finally respond, but what momentarily attracted his attention was the sight of a brown pick up truck parked not so far off from where they were currently standing, and for some weird reason, he noticed something familiar about it. Like he had seen it before, but he was forced to dismiss the weird suspicion by the sound of the brunette's now emotionally driven voice.

"James I just need some time to figure some stuff out. I mean now that this has all happened I don't know if I……." she attempted to get out before her sobs got the better of her, and with that the man in front of her wordlessly took her into his arms while she cried even harder, a mixture of happiness and sadness, and when she was finally composed enough to speak she just pulled away from him and gazed deep into his eyes while muttering the only thing she could ever offer him…..

"I'm sorry" was all she said, and as an immediate response he just nodded while focusing his gaze on the floor to suppress the surprising but expected emotion that started to rise and then form within his eyes as a result, and when the brunette made the move to reach out and comfort him, he just backed further away from her in what looked like a gesture of fear to the naked eye, but she knew that he was doing it to avoid the pain he was starting to feel in the midst of now being in her presence, and showing that kind of pain would not make him the kind of man he had constructed himself to be in the first place. So with that he reverted back to being the good old Sawyer, offering her a dimpled smile and then a simple wave of the hand to hopefully lighten the mood a bit, but once he noticed that the brunette wasn't buying it in the slightest, he then simply leaned forward and offered her a friendly hug, sadly reminding himself that after spending all this time convincing her and him as well; that this was all it was ever gonna be, _looks like the Doc wins after all_, he said to himself while feeling a tinge of disappointment in his heart, but he took some consolation in the fact that they could still be friends, a thing he knew that the brunette wouldn't even think of questioning.

Following this, they had finally pulled apart, much to Sawyer's disappointment, but with a quick and mutual verbal assurance that they would keep in touch with each other ; the Southerner finally gave in with a smile and then walked off towards the direction of his car, both of them being watched closely by the person currently sitting in the driver's seat of the brown pick up truck.

He had been watching them the entire time, his very apparent jealousy growing along with his curiosity to find out what exactly was being verbally exchanged between them at this very moment, but thankfully the moment was soon ended with a hug and goodbye, and with that he watched the Southerner walking off , leaving him to finally make the move he had been so afraid to attempt all this time, but when it finally came his legs couldn't seem to move from the spot. It was like his body was in a catatonic state while his mind was completely the opposite. Growing incredibly frantic at the fact that he couldn't seem to face her after all this time.

(Meanwhile)

She was now standing alone twiddling her thumbs in an obvious and frequent gesture to mainly play out her frustration over the fact that her mind couldn't seem to decide what she wanted to do next, but they were all suddenly brought to a stop when her right hand caught hold of something, and when her curiosity to see what it was filled her, she quickly retrieved it from the confines of her pocket and once she saw what it was, a growing smile naturally adorned her face at the memory.

_(Flashback - three months ago)_

_They had finally stepped foot on the place they never thought they would return to, and with knowing that, everyone around them rejoiced to the fullest at the fact that they had in fact been rescued, but not everyone was in a celebrating mood, especially the brunette who was now trying her hardest to shy away from the continuous flashes of the photographers around them, working to get that one great shot of the infamous survivors of one Flight 815._

_Her mind was already formulating a plan, one which naturally involved quietly sneaking away from where all the survivors proudly stood before their new found publicity. However as she attempted to do so, her arm was forcefully grabbed by a hand, and as a result she could do nothing but turn around to face the identity of this figure, but the shivers she already felt pulsing through her were enough to make her assume as to who it was._

"_Your running again aren't you" the voice opposite from her asked while an expression of nothing but pain and betrayal masked their features._

"_Jack you……..you know that I have to" the brunette replied in an equally pained manner as the tears in her green emerald orbs made the physical notion of making that known to him, and all he could and wanted to do in response was take her into his arms while his lips made the gesture of sealing themselves with hers, but he knew that things were complicated, and the blonde woman now standing behind him was just another reason to make it even more complicated. _

"_Kate please don….." he tried getting out as he neared his form towards hers, regardless of the pair of crystal blue eyes growing incredibly uncomfortable at what was happening, and at that very moment Kate was weirdly drawn to it, seeing what was being conveyed through that one look, and with that she nodded to herself, understanding what was being asked of her and what she would have to painfully give up as a result. So with that she silently counted to five, a method she learned all too well, and when she was emotionally composed enough to speak, she slowly allowed her gaze to focus on his and then she just wordlessly gazed at every feature that constructed this perfect vision. A vision she might never see again due to her more than unfortunate circumstances._

"_Goodbye Jack, and even though it might not mean that much to you, I just want you to know that I lov……" she started out with all focus in her voice for what she wanted to rightfully declare to the person she knew she had these feelings for all this time. However the moment was cut short by the arrival of the very person who had been patiently staying to herself for the past few minutes looking on at a scene she was becoming incredibly uncomfortable with._

_However before the brunette could make her escape out of there, Jack wordlessly leaned forward, pulling her into a hug which appeared to be that of a friendly one to anyone else, but in real effect it was a distraction so that he could offer her something. Something he hoped she would take him up on sometime._

"_You need him, you need him now", _a voice spoke out into her head as her eyes gazed at the phone number written out before her, and with spending a few more minutes of just mentally debating over whether she should or not, she finally let out a sigh to stop the madness and went with what her heart desired.

"Hello" a deep and husky voice spoke out on the other end of the line much to her surprise, but along with feeling surprised, she started to feel that all familiar sensation within her at the very sound of his voice. A sound that was like a serenade to her heart.

"Jack, hey. So how are you?" she attempted, resorting to the polite and friendly approach because she was still finding it hard to ask him for anything, but she couldn't help it she really wanted to see him now.

"I'm doing ummmm….. So how have you been? I heard about your trial." he chose to respond while trying his hardest to conceal the true happiness and excitement he had been feeling for her, because he knew everything, he had known everything about her for the past three months.

"Look Jack, I know that your probably busy or something but can we meet up sometime, I just wa……" She nervously asked of him, but she was cut off almost immediately by him, forcing her to do nothing but smile in response to his enthusiasm, because in some ways it touched her to know that he was still interested in her and her life.

"Sure." he said and momentarily paused while now gathering the strength and determination to finally get out of his car, securing the leather jacket around his form, and with that he placed the phone to his ear again while taking the next step of walking towards her form, a smile now present on his chiselled features.

"So when do you wanna meet up?" he teasingly asked her while slowing his pace when he got close enough to her.

"Would now be a bad time?" she softly asked while keeping her hopes up for the response she hoped she would receive.

"I think now might be a great time" he replied, this time speaking loud enough in an attempt to be heard by the brunette in front of him, and the startled movement he got from her form in return was enough to convince him that he was in fact heard, and with that he walked even closer to her while she stayed firmly rooted to her spot, not willing to believe that he was here, finally.

"Kate?" he breathed out right into the back of her neck, and in response all she could do was close her eyes while arching her head slightly backwards so that she could welcome even more of his presence. However after spending a few more minutes of basking in the moment, she finally snapped herself out of it and willed her form to turn itself, while bracing her eyes to take in the scene she was about to see.

He still looked the same, apart from the fact that he was now cleanly shaven, a feature that always made her purr for him all the more, but that was just one of the many elements that made her feel this way for him.

"So how have you been Jack?" she asked him while mirroring the smile that was now plastered onto his face.

"It's been a roller coaster ride these past few months Kate, but I have a feeling that now might be the end of it all." he bravely admitted while making her smile grow that much wider.

"Jack I have to tell you something" she replied while trying to revert to a more serious expression, but she couldn't seem to continue on with a straight face as his, still remained with a humorous one, and soon a blush rose to her cheeks when she then caught sight of his more than obvious observations of her appearance.

"You look nice, so you asking me on a date or something…." he momentarily teased and then went serious when she just continued to gaze intently at him in response to what he had just uttered. Had he over stepped his boundaries?, had he lost her already?, no he couldn't and wouldn't accept that, not again. So with that he decided to do something he had never done the first time. He allowed his right hand to reach out and stroke the side of her face while he spoke softly to her.

"Why did you call me Kate?" he attempted to ask while putting a concise amount of emphasis behind it because this really meant a lot to him, she meant a lot to him, and he would be damned if she was gonna shut him out again.

"Jack I…..I just wanted" she tried responding as the humming of her skin got so heightened that all she could do now concentrate and marvel at how greatly it reacted to just one simple touch from him.

"What did you want? What do you want?" he breathed out while stepping even closer to her, not even caring that he was probably over stepping his boundaries here as a friend, but when was he ever that to her in the first place. So he waited, waited for an agonising two minutes before he suddenly found her mouthing something, that was out of range to his line of hearing at first, but as his lips and eyes focused their direction towards her mumbling lips, he could now make out what she was saying………….

"You"

And with that he finally placed his lips upon hers, his moan of utter appreciation being elicited as soon as the connection was made, and all the brunette could do in response was allow it to progress because deep down she knew that she never wanted to pull away from something that felt so right to her, even now.

Five minutes later and they were still engaged in their passionate entanglement, and as the minutes progressed, so did their exploration of each others mouths. To the very extent where their hands started their natural job of attempting to remove each other's clothes, but before anyone would be shamed into indecent exposure, Kate pulled away, gasping for the air she forgot she needed in the first place. However Jack just took it as a sign to allow his lips to further their exploration.

"Jack we have to…………ahhhhhhhh" she started and then gasped out loud, her voice echoing into the thankfully deserted car park, and with that sound heard, he made the move to reluctantly pull away while still continuing to plant little baby kisses against the corners of her mouth and any vacant skin that was visible to his lust filled eyes.

"Come back with me." he practically begged of her, not even caring that he might have sounded like a little child whining for the toy he had just been denied. He needed her, he always had and now nothing was stopping him from achieving that. However he suddenly grew confused at what she had uttered next.

"What would she think Jack?" the brunette attempted while trying to suppress and control the growing pain that had now gathered within her fragile heart.

"What are you talking about?" he dumbly asked her, and in an immediate response she just hung her head to choke on a sob, and then braced her emotions for what she would utter next.

"Juliet" was all she said and then hung her head once again to prepare herself for the worst as a result of mentioning that very name.

"Kate look at me…….." he asked her almost immediately while masking an expression of concern over the subject.

"Is that the reason you left, because you thought that she could somehow replace what we had, what I still believe we have." he spoke out in determination, especially with the last part.

"But I thought…."

"You thought what Kate, that she could ever amount to what I thought of you. To the way I still love you." he emotionally confirmed and her heart literally melted as a wordless response, and all she could do was smile at him while lifting her trembling hand to stroke his face, and her smile widened further when he naturally leaned into it, accepting it's all familiar warmth. The warmth he wanted to lie and bask in, forever.

"I love you too" she tearfully mouthed out, her expression showing a sense of sureness and determination, and it was that gesture which sub consciously lead her to be embraced by a pair of strong arms, holding her with nothing but care and a strong sense of love. Something that had just been mutually declared much to his relief, because never in a million years did he expect her to say it.

"So"

"So what?" the brunette asked him, her mind still mesmerised by his loving expression.

"So why don't we celebrate." he uttered while raising his eyebrows in a daring gesture she knew all too well, and her immediate response to that was to whack him across the arm, but she soon gave into her giggles over his statement, but by the end of it she just looked deeply into his eyes while saying…………………

"I couldn't agree more."

(fifteen minutes)

He was parking up to his apartment which looked a lot more small and shabby than Kate would have ever guessed but at the moment her concentration was primarily focused on what might and probably would happen within the confines of his apartment.

"So would like to come in for a cup of coffee or……"

"Well for starters we might do that, but you might need it more than I do, especially when I'm done with you." she purred out while unbuckling herself from her seatbelt, and then allowing her hand to sneak it's way down to the source of his growing pleasure, and she smiled as he bucked up into her when the tip of her index finger finally made contact with what she assumed to be his tip.

"Fuck Kate" he hissed out while throwing his head back onto the seat behind him, a wordless gesture which was clear enough for her to understand, and with that she strengthened her ministrations on him. Her other fingers unbuttoning the confines to his length, and when it was undone and finally uncovered before her, she just licked her lips in anticipation of how something so arousingly delicious could be denied so much, _well not anymore, _she said to herself before she leaned forward to plant her lips on the head of his now engorged tip, but before she lips could make contact, he gently pulled her face away, and chose to position it in line with his face because he wanted to see her during this pleasurous moment, and once he gained her concentration, he wordlessly leaned forward to seal his lips with hers, while her hand started to stroke his half erect length , slowly making it grow and harden as her skin rubbed against it's sensitive, but velvety texture.

"Kate you have to stop that….."

"Why?" she moaned out while sticking the tip of her tongue out to lick the corners of his lips.

"Because I wanna come inside you and not over you." he half joked and half moaned into her now gasping mouth, which seemed to be a mix of pleasure and laughter, and at the moment he was too busy trying to control himself rather than trying to decipher what went on outside of that. So with that he gently removed her hand from his length and then buttoned himself up, eliciting a pout from her in response but it soon turned into a smile when he got out of his side of the car and then walked around to hers, immediately taking her into his arms, bridal style.

Once they were finally within the confines of his apartment, the clothes were wildly removed as their mouths co-operated with an equal amount of strength, and soon the culmination of that led them to collapse onto the nearest surface which just so happened to be the couch in what he had called a living room, minus all the empty Chinese food cartons and all.

"How do you want it?" he asked her while being forced to take deep breaths at the fact that he was slowly losing it every time he passionately engaged with her.

"I don't care……..I just want you and that delicious cock of yours inside of me as soon as possible"

"Your wish is my command baby!" he moaned out before he removed the rest of their clothes, both of them finally moaning together as they felt each other, wholly and fully for the very first time.

"You ready for it sweetheart?"

"Yes please" Kate moaned out while still striving to make her request clear enough to be heard, because it almost felt like her life depended on this moment and the pleasurable completion of it, and her loud cry of pain and pleasure the very next minute was a sure enough sign that it was just initiated.

"Ahhhhhh…..fuck baby"

"I know Jack, your so hard. Your so hard for me."

"You're the only one who makes it this hard" he moaned back into her face and then sealed his lips with hers while waiting for her to still adjust to his more than impressive size, she had originally concluded when she first had the honour of seeing it.

"Move Jack, move that big cock of yours inside of me"

"You sure baby?"

"God yes" she uttered while harshly breathing out in response to his gathering movements. A pace that was truly short lived as the moans coming from the brunette grew considerably with each thrust he had initiated within her.

"You coming babe?"

"Yeah Jack, I can feel it already burning through me."

"Let it go, let it go. Come around me Kate, come around my big cock."

And it was at that very moment that she screamed out in his loving and protective embrace, her cries seizing to end along with the orgasm she was currently experiencing.

"Oh fuck it feels good Kate, I can feel it………….ahhhh so hot and so good." he breathed out while still thrusting within her.

"Come with me Jack, let it all go." she moaned out while bucking her lower body into his. It doing it's part to help him get over the edge along with her, and it was only moments later when he shouted into her mouth while rapidly thrusting his cock and come into her, bringing her to another release as a result of the sensation.

"Mmmmmmmmm hey" she finally uttered as he gathered enough strength to look into her sated and tired eyes while responding to her more than casual sentiment.

"Hey"

**There it is guys. So what do you think?**


End file.
